A Regretful Reject
by Shadamyfanno1
Summary: amy had a huge crush on shadow but he told her that he didnt like her back. after a few years they meet again but for shadow to only fall in love with her. she rejects him. how can he fix her broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

**a regretful, reject **

It was Valentine's Day and Amy was waiting for shadow to give her a rose. She had all ready given him one, a red one as a matter of fact. Amy was heavily in love with shadow when she had first set eyes on him. The friendship between them had grown but then had shriveled up once they reached high school. Amy didn't know what happened but he just stopped talking to her, calling or texting and even avoided her when they were in classes together.

Amy had hoped that maybe by sending the rose to him would get shadow back as her friend while also letting him know about her feelings. As Amy sat there impatiently, tapping her foot against the floor the bell rang meaning the end of the lesson and the beginning of registration.

As she watched everyone in her class pour in she saw shadow looking at a rose with a little bit of annoyance and maybe even anger. She instantly thought that the little plan in her head had failed. Then what surprised her was the fact he was walking up to her. _Ok Amy get a grip of yourself. Just pretend you are not looking at him._ She shouted in her head. When shadow had gotten there Amy was all calm and reading her book. "Amy we need to talk. I know that you and I were friends in the past and I know how bad you want us to be that again but it isn't going to work"

Amy felt as if the wind had been knocked out of her lungs. As she took time to process this, shadow continued "and I know how you feel about me. The only thing that I can say is… I don't love you back and I think I never ever will." Amy could feel tears threatening to flow out.

Quickly she got out of her seat and ran out of the room, to the ladies restroom. There she let out all her pain and anger go in the shape of salty tears. As she looked at her tear-stained reflection she decided that maybe it was a time to move. You see her parents kept on saying that they were moving to another town but she didn't want to that was until now.

Shadow never saw her after that day but sometimes he would imagine what it would have been like if both him and Amy had become boyfriend and girlfriend and also he regretted on ever letting her go.

_A few years later…_

Amy worked at a wedding designer studio, while shadow worked at gun. Amy had matured into a beautiful hedgehog that was sweet, kind and caring, a dream for any man. While shadow was the complete opposite (expect for the fact he was devilishly handsome)

It was a normal day for Amy. The customers had kept her busy with orders and requests for gowns, while day dreaming about her wedding day.

Shadow was walking down the sun lit street, seeming he had nothing better to do. He soon came to be outside of what an appeared to be a wedding dress shop. Out of pure curiosity he went inside, the place was beautifully built and row upon row wonderfully weaved dresses made from the finest silk hung on the wall. Shadow searched for the owner of such a marvelous shop. "Yes can I help you sir?" said a female voice behind him. He spun around to have his eyes make contact with emerald orbs. Come to think of it shadow thought he had seen those same eyes before, just that were he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

What he couldn't deny was the fact she was very beautiful. Her eyes were mysterious and hypnotizing with her nose not too big or small nor was it fat or thin just right for her face. Her eyelashes were long and thick, her eyebrows slim and neat. Her lip were plumb and full looking soft and were one shade darker than her fur and was conclecing pearly white teeth all embedded in a fine heart shaped head. Her hair was long curly, just above her tail and flowed down her curves. While her hands showed how fragile and delicate she really was. Her hips were more curved and rounded then any woman he had ever been with. Her legs were muscular, long and slender making her legs the right type for kicking some real butt with her arms matching her legs. _Wow she's gorgeous. I cannot believe a woman like her is real_ shadow thought, admiring the shopkeeper in a dazed state.

Amy gasped quietly to herself, daring not to take her eyes off of him. Over the years a little part of her was secretly hoping that they would meet again but this time to be able to become a couple. After that she would convince herself that it was nonsense as to hope of such a thing. _It was like as if the gods from above had answered my prayers. Wait a minute what did I just think?_ Amy thought with disbelief. "Uh… I was just looking around" shadow replied to Amy. "Well what are looking for exactly?" Amy asked feeling jealousy bubble in, like a liquid. "Hm… oh no I am not getting married. I was walking by and I saw your shop and seeming I was bored so I went in."

Amy let out a breath of relief. _Good shadow is still single. Wait a minute why am I glad? I thought I would hate him for as I lived. What is happening to me?_ Amy was rubbing her temple gently, soothing the headache she was developing. Shadow noticed and asked "are you alright? Is there something wrong?" "No there's nothing wrong" she reassured him.

While shadow was in the shop Amy showed him all the dresses. Shadow was amazed at the style and designs that were sewed on to the silk. While they walking the other couldn't help but keep looking at each other. They looked away when they thought they could be caught. A few hours later and they had practically looked at every dress more than twice but shadow couldn't bear to leave the shop and the shopkeeper, to possibly never return. Amy kept glancing at the clock. It read ten minutes to six pm. She would soon have to close the shop but she did not want him to go, which was confusing for her. He had broken her heart and yet she was willing to let him back into her life.

Here we go first chapter. Please tell me if I need to improve it because I think I was losing it. R and R!


	2. Chapter 2

**a regretful reject**

Shadow stayed until the shop was closed but when he walked out of the shop he couldn't get his legs to move or his body to turn the other way. It was like as if he was stuck on that one spot and that as if some force of nature didn't want him to go. "Ok shadow you can do this just walk away. She will still be here tomorrow. All you have to do is walk away, get some sleep and wake up in the morning" shadow mumbled to himself. So with that he forced his body to turn and walked all the way home while also reminding himself to visit some time soon.

Amy watched through the curtains. She found it very amusing yet at the same she was getting a little worried that he might be falling for her. After all it was her wish that they might see each other again yet at the same time to never do so. Then again she felt happy that maybe just maybe he had taken a liking to her. Remembering something she had forgotten to do she left the window all the while just begging for him to return the next day.

It was about midnight and shadow was in his bed trying to get to sleep. But he couldn't because of one certain hedgehog. Sure he has known for practically one day but he couldn't help but just think that she was a bit familiar. The way those eyes shone with hurt and betrayal from another time pierced through his heart. With that he decided he would think more about it and with that was able to fall asleep while dreaming about the mysterious hedgehog to which he had taken a liking too.

_Shadows dream…_

_Shadow was standing beside a lake and was looking down at his reflection. He made ripples in the water by throwing pebbles in it. He did not notice the beauty that came to stand next to him until he saw green eyes looking up from the lake. He slowly turned his head towards her and his eyes became glued to her._

_As she turned her attention towards him he quickly darted his head back to its rightful position. He then felt something light on his cheek. As he turned his head around he felt a light smack against his skin. As he stood there paralyzed holding his cheek he could see tears trickling down her face. "Serves you right. I give you the same pain I felt years ago. Don't you ever talk to me again and keep away from me and my shop" she shouted at him before running away. _

"_What a way to break someone's heart" said a voice behind him. When he looked all he could see was darkness. "Especially if its girls heart". Just then he felt a huge pain in his stomach. As he knelled down on his knees he could see the staining the concrete floor. "Shame you won't be able to apologize for the mistake" said the dark before disappearing and leaving him to…_

Shadow gasped as he awoke from the nightmare. "m-my… gosh… t-hat was so real" he said, in between pants. He shivered until he regained his composer. After that he went back to sleep and didn't have the same nightmare.

_Over at Amy's place_

As Amy tossed and turned therefore receiving annoyed grunts from the other person who was in bed with her. She was feeling a little hyper so that was why she couldn't get to sleep. Her thoughts were surrounded by shadow and the way he kept on looking at her sent her heart flying into the clouds. As soon as she could shadow out of her head she went into a similar sleep as shadow.

_Amy's dream…_

_Amy was sitting down at a park bench looking at all the kids that were playing on slides and swings. As Amy breathed out a sigh of content she noticed someone come and sit next to her. When she looked at the person her eyes met with hard ruby eyes. She jumped back a little then focused her attention somewhere else. Some time pasted and she could feel him staring at her which was uncomfortable. Summoning up the courage she spoke "why are you here? And what do you want?" at first it was silence as if he was considering about whether to answer that question. But then his voice sliced through the silence "let's just say that you are going to have careful around me if you don't want me to found out about your true identity" _

_That sent shivers down her spine and her to gulp down her saliva. As he walked away she could feel herself falling, pitch black surrounding and reflecting off her scream. _

Amy woke up in a fuss and found herself on the floor the covers on top of her. She could hear her boyfriend mumble/complain about taking the covers and his warm away from him. As she sorted everything out she said to herself in her head_ I mustn't let him find about my identity. I don't want history to repeat itself. No more heartbreaks for me starting right now. _

Second chapter. Hope it's good enough and thank you to sugarhogrose for keeping faith in my fanfic. If you could possibly tell me where I was losing it and how to improve it would be very helpful thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

**a regretful reject**

It has been a few weeks and both shadow and Amy have had a friendship bond grow between them. Shadow came regally that he even started to help out in the shop. While he was there he made certain notes in his head about the female hedgehog, Amy that had captured his fascination.

He had come up with many qualities about her for instants how friendly she was around him. She reminded him so much of one of his childhood friends. But when he found himself thinking of her he couldn't help but notice the resemblance the two shared and the coincidence that both had the name Amy and that they pink furred and green eyed.

But then he thought about the fact that no such things can happen and that things like this would never be able to happen.

Amy on the other hand was a nervous rack. She was thinking that about any moment he would out about her identity and that he would make her future as painful as her past.

But shadow never showed any signs of figuring it out which would make Amy breath a little easy when he was around. She admired his newly developed feature as well as his body. Sure her boyfriend, sonic, had a toned body like shadow but he still had a little bit of fact on him.

The way he moved was of that of a graceful predator. His body brought on disturbing thoughts to Amy like her placing her lips all over his body or pressing her body tightly to his.

After a few more months her boyfriend went and cheated on her with a chipmunk/squirrel girl (anyone you know?) and Amy being able to handle it went on strong like as if nothing happened.

Shadow was surprised and yet at the same time he felt more… well he couldn't describe what he felt. His heart would skip a beat whenever he would see her and his throat would close around those words he was about to say, making him choke.

Her body also had an effect on him. An effect that no other woman ever had on him.

Sorry for taking so long to update. And sorry if this chapter is a bit of a disappointment. R and R!


	4. Chapter 4

Dear Fanfiction Readers/Writers

Sorry for taking a long leave of absence without explaining myself. I'm writing this note to say that I will be continuing the fanfics I've started but on another profile because of the following reasons: I feel that my fanfics seem a bit immature and also very poorly written as well as having the idea behind the fanfic badly explained within the fanfic. It's also because I felt a need for change for a new profile.

So that means I will be reposting my fanfics onto the new profile but in a better presented way. So I might take a while but I promise to have it all on the new profile by Christmas if not January.

Yours sincerely

Shadamyfanno1

P.S: Thanks for the support you've given me


End file.
